Someone, somewhere
by Emilie Juliet
Summary: –Asking Alexandria– After Danny Worsnop and Alexandra spent a night together, he won't leave her alone, even if she's dating one of his friends. Meanwhile, Amanda feels something for Ben Bruce, guitarist on Danny's band.
1. Chapter I

**Someone, somewhere. -chapter I.**

* * *

><p><strong>–Alexandra pov–<strong>

I was sitting by the bar, alone on that late April night. Adrian had brought me to this nightclub because a death metal band was going to play there. The show was already over, and Adrian was already flirting with some slutty chick. I was used to that, kind of. But it still did hurt. We were not dating, never did. He was just this boy who I liked so bad and who was interested on me only for sex. Like all the guys I've been with. Still I had a little hope that someday he would like me for real. I was just a sucker. Love always makes people go dumb, like we weren't stupid enough by ourselves. I took another hand of gin, and sighed. I used to self-harm to calm myself, but since a few months ago, I'd changed the razorblade for the booze. And I didn't know what's worse. What an addictive way to destroy myself only at the age of eighteen.

"Whoa, I thought girls didn't drink so much." Said a male voice behind me.  
>"So did I." I responded, without turning back to see whom I was talking to. "But it's ladies' night, all the girls drink for free."<br>"And does that mean you have to drink all the booze in here?" Then he came to my side and drank a sip of my glass. I rolled my eyes as soon as I found who he was, I didn't like popular boys at all.  
>"What the fuck do you want?" I looked straight into his green eyes, semi-covered by his long side bangs.<br>"To kill time, I guess." He shruggled and smiled. "Wanna go outside?"  
>"Kay." I gave up and turned, feeling a little dizzy, and then went to the outside of the nightclub with that boy whose name I was too drunk to remember.<p>

We sat together on the floor, leaning against a wall. It was starting to get cold, but I was too numb to feel. I just wanted to forget, to get over that douchebag. But I was too weak, too vulnerable. I had no motivation to start anything... or to make it end.  
>"Adrian's a fucking asshole, you know." He broke our silence, like he knew what I was thinking.<br>"You're such a great friend, huh?" I smiled with sarcasm.  
>"He's epic playing guitar, that's all." He responded. "And playing with girls."<br>"Go fuck yourself." I've had enough. I quickly got up, but I had to lean against the wall because of the dizziness.  
>"You okay?" He asked, also getting up.<p>

"I need another drink." I started heading back to the entrance of the nightclub, but his grip on my wrist made me stop. "I thought I've been rude enough to make you leave me alone." I rolled my eyes, looking back at him.  
>"Let's go for a walk." He proposed, fixing his eyes on mine.<br>"Are you kidding?" I got rid of his hand. "I wanna have fun."  
>"Oh, sure, I guess watching how Adrian leaves you alone to make out with some whore is really fucking funny, isn't it?" I sighed, annoyed because he was so right.<br>"Is there something I can say or do to make you stop with this?"  
>"I don't think so." He smiled, and I didn't feel like arguing anymore.<br>"Okay then." I gave up, starting to walk. "Let's see how this ends."

The both of us passed some minutes walking road to nowhere and when I noticed, we were leaning on the fence of London Bridge. I was aware that I could get into serious trouble, hanging out at night with someone who was kind of a stranger to me.  
>"Why are you doing this?" I dared to ask him, staring at the running water. He looked at me, confused. "Wasting your time and staining your untouched popularity hanging out with the infamous outcast."<br>"I don't know." He turned and started playing with somehing he'd just taken from his pocket.  
>"What's that?" I then turned too, and saw what he was doing. "Maria?"<br>"Yup." He finished making the joint and handed it to me. "Want some?"

I stood motionless staring at him, then at the joint, and then at him again. I had never taken any drug, besides alcohol. He then took a lighter from his pocket too, and lighted it. I had nothing left to lose so, with no more hesitating, I finally nodded:  
>"Why not." I placed myself in front of him, sightly touching his body with mine, and took the joint, which was already between his lips. I took some puffs, then handed it back to the boy. "Quite good."<br>"Yeah, you'll soon start feeling better."

We began to run across the bridge and the streets, his hand in mine, the night sky covering all the city of London, and all my thoughts floating on air, to the point that I didn't feel anything negative. I was aware of everything about the issues between Adrian and me, but it didn't matter. Not anymore. Not this night.  
>"Feeling better?" He asked after some minutes laughing and talking about nothing.<br>"A looooot better." Said I, feeling like I was on a cloud.  
>"I told you, with this you wouldn't feel anything, that it would take your pain away in the same sigh that time keeps passing us by."<br>"That's nice, it's strange to me feeling like this. Adrian means so much to me that it hurts, it's like I couldn't avoid it, and I'm aware that keeping myself behind him will only damage myself even more. I know I'm just a sucker"  
>"Well, it's better to feel pain that not feeling anything at all, right?" He said, and I nodded with a smile.<br>"You contradict yourself, little boy." He laughed.

We kept walking hand by hand until we reached a park, whose streetlights were most of them fused. The two of us stepped into one of the fields, and then I pushed him to make him fall on the grass. I joined him, lying on the cold lawn, and watching the dark sky, feeling like nothing else existed, but us, together under the stars.  
>"You know, being the popular kid is not as cool as it seems." He finally said, turning his head to look at me. "Everyone thinks I have no worries at all, that I can have whatever I want. Every girl I wanna have, I can have her. But that's not true... kinda. I can have every girl I want, but I always want what I can't have."<br>"Are you gay?" I looked at him, trying to understand what he was trying to tell me, which, in my current state of mind, wasn't really easy.  
>"What the fuck, girl?" He laughed at my question.<br>"Holy shit, I'm so wasted." I laughed too, returning to stare at the sky. "Dude, it looks like the sky is gonna fall any time now. Piece by piece."

He didn't say anything back, just got upon me, getting his face closer and closer to mine until our lips touched, making us lose ourselves in a long and slow kiss. I couldn't feel the cold, I couldn't feel the breeze, just his lips caressing mine, his hands running all over my whole body. After some time, he separated from me, with a smile drawed on his lips, and went back to lay next to me, taking my cold hands between his.  
>"Wanna go home?" He said, breaking the ice.<br>"Nooo, I wanna party...!" I complained, embracing him and closing my eyes.  
>"We can continue the party at my place, heh." He winked, convincing me.<p>

My sister thought I was spending the night at Violet's, so I had an alibi. We arrived at his home after some minutes walking; he lived in an apartment not too broad located in Candem, with one of his friends. He carried me to his bedroom with a neverending kiss, which later unchained into a lot more of kisses and caresses, that made me know that night has just began.

"Take me home." Was the first thing I said as soon as I opened my eyes that morning, after getting on my clothes again, which were spread by the floor of the bedroom.  
>We went down to the street, walking to his car. I stared at my reflection in the windows as he opened the car; the black make-up of my eyes was running down my cheeks, like I'd been crying, and my hair was a mess. I tried to comb with my hands as I could, and then got into the car. I closed the door, annoyed because of the noise it made. I had a brutal headache, and I cursed the time I thought about going out last night. Nothing of what has happened was good at all, no, I wouldn't be able to describe all the occurred.<p>

"It was a mistake." I said, when he had already passed about five minutes driving. "I don't know why it happened, I guess both of us needed something to fill our blackened hearts. You can take mine like it was yours, but the beating won't last long. Nothing of this was meant to be, and never will. I'm destined to fail." He didn't say anything else, and I couldn't decode what he felt by the expression on his face. He still was almost inexpressive, like he hadn't been listening to me. "You'll become a stranger again after this drive ends."  
>We soon came to my home, and he stopped the car, still looking ahead. I unfastened the seat belt, ready to leave and forget all of this, when I noticed a hand grabbing my wrist, once again.<br>"Stay." He whispered, looking down. I hesistated, not knowing what do say or do. I couldn't stay.

"Nothing of this did ever happen." I sealed my last words to him and got rid of his grip, to then leave the car.  
>I took from the pocket the keys of my home, opening the portal. I turned a moment to see if he was still there, only a blink and he was gone. I got into home in complete silence, it was nine in the morning and my sister would be still sleeping. After taking a shower and washing away all this feeling of dirt, I got into bed. I was exhausted, last night had left a trace, both physically and mentally. And, somehow, I had the feeling that our paths would meet again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emilie Scarlett &amp; Juliet Rose.<strong>_


	2. Chapter II

**Someone, somewhere. - chapter II.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>–<em>****Amanda pov****_–_**

I was sitting in a chair staring at how a half damaged lamp switched on and off; I'd just finished a examen in which I could only answer three stupid questions, even if I had studied. Two desks behind me was sitting my best friend, Alexandra Haner. She hadn't responded anything, because she was more than aware that she was going to repeat the school year. I wanted to do the same so I could get better marks, but I couldn't; my mother would kill me if I failed the year. We were almost on the end of this school year, and I was doing the best of me; for that stupid Philosophy test I'd stayed awake until one in the morning, and got up four hours later to continue studying. But it was almost in vain. Now I was tired, my head hurt, and I was feeling hungry.

I, Amanda Cherry, used to get really nervous about everything, and this year I would end up having an attack or something. I didn't want to think about starting the university, where I wouldn't be with my best friend, and when exams would pile even more. I looked back, and saw Alexandra drawing a mutant octopus on the table. Finally the bell rang, so we could go out. I couldn't bear being on that class a minute more, that teacher treated us like we were retarded. At the schoolyard, we went to the back of it, where they were our two friends: Violet Rosenrot, who was a year older than us, had black straight hair, brown eyes and approximately of my height; and Blake Sullivan, whose hair was light brown and curly, hazel eyes, somewhat taller than me but a year younger.

Alexandra was a bit more extravagant: her hair was dark purple cut in layers, and v-shaped bangs. She had her snakebites and septum pierced, and her ears a bit stretched. She had her blue eyes always delineated in black and she never got out of home without her combat boots. Today she was dressed in a Carnifex hoodie, a black tank top, puple and black t-shirt, transparent stocikings, and the already mentioned boots. I didn't use to call that much attention, because I was the typical girl who rathers to be alone in a corner than surrounded by people. I was the same height as Alexandra, my hair was brown with blonde strands and straight bangs, and my eyes were dark brown. I was dressed today into a black shirt with a tank top under it, a grey plaid skirt, black stockings, spiked boots and a lolita hat.

"I'm hungry." I wasn't surprised to hear those words from Alexandra's mouth; she was the typical girl who spends all day eating and who, even that, was extremely skinny. "Let's go to the cafeteria?"  
>"Okidoki." Blake and Violet stayed on the benches, and I went with my friend.<br>The cafeteria was always full of people, and today it wasn't an exception. As always, people kept staring at us and then whispered between them, like they knew us from a lifetime. When Alexandra bought what she wanted, made her way through the crowd pushing all the students.  
>"I hate so much shit together." She complained, trying to open the bag of strawberry jelly.<br>"I can't stand being surrounded by so much people, it makes me upset." Said I, opening her the bag when seeing she couldn't do it. "By the way, don't you think Blake and Violet would make a cute couple?"  
>"I've never thought about it before, but yeah they do. Even if Violet is a really cold girl, and I've never seen her having a crush on anyone."<br>"True... but that means we would have to do something."

"Violet, are you okay?" Asked Alexandra as soon as we came back to where they were, seeing that our friend was looking a bit ill.  
>"Yeah, it's just that my head hurts." Blake hugged her, and she looked at him with a smile.<br>"How was the concert past Saturday, Lex?" Said Blake, and then I noticed Alexandra was feeling a bit upset, but quickly showed smiled.  
>"Cool, the band was brutal." She finally responded. "Even if Adrian left me alone. Once again." In that moment passed by us Danny, one of Adrian's friends, and looked sideways at Alexandra, making her feel awkward.<br>"I'm gonna stab him so hard he'll breathe by the wound." I muttered, and then my cellphone started to ring; I looked at the screen, it was my mother who was calling. "Hello?"

"Amanda, I need you to come home."  
>"What happened?" I asked, puzzled.<br>"I gotta go to the hospital with your grandma, so you have to take care of your sister." My sister was just a baby, she was six months old and very pretty; it was me who had chosen her name, Chelsea.  
>"Okay, I'm going now." I hung up, and stared at my friends. "I'm sorry, I have to go home."<br>"Pfff, me too." Exclaimed Alexandra, getting up from the bench.  
>"You have to attend to classes..." Said Violet, looking straight-faced at her.<br>"To class, Miss Alexandra." I scolded her, sending her a murderous look.  
>"No, I don't feel like, and also now we have Maths. And, for what I do there, I'm better at home." And, after saying this, she left before we could say anything else.<br>"Aaais..." I sighed, and went behind her to class to take our stuff.

I decided to take a bus to home, so I would be there sooner. After paying the ticket, I was searching a seat when I collided with a boy, whose hair was brown and straight with long bangs. Honestly, he was really hot.  
>"I'm sorry." I apologized, even if the boy had his earphones on and probably hadn't heard me. He smiled at me, and got off the bus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emilie Scarlett &amp; Juliet Rose.<em>**


	3. Chapter III

**Someone, somewhere. -chapter III.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry about the delay on this fic too... I don't know when we'll update it, but anyways, hope you enjoy it!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>–Amanda pov–<strong>

"Amanda, you're late." Blamed my mother as soon as I got home.  
>"I'm sorry, it was because of the bus."<br>"Don't lie to me, who is him?" She was always so paranoid about those issues.  
>"No one. Where's Chelsea?"<br>"Sleeping. I'm gone." She left home, and closed the door.

I entered her bedroom, and there I saw Chelsea kicking the crib. I took her into my arms, changed her diaper, and then took her to the living room to sit her  
>on her little chair. She was really cute, and a good girl. I went to the sewing machine and took the material to finish the clothes I was making for her; it<br>would be a little big, but that way it would last longer. I had already made the hat with bunny ears, and the violet dress with a white bow was almost  
>done. My mother came home in the moment I finished sewing the dress.<br>"What's that?"  
>"Nothing." I hid the dress in the closet, along with the machine.<br>"What is?" She insisted.  
>"Nothing, I told you." I repeated again.<br>"Amanda Cherry, what is that." She said really serious, without making it sound like a question.  
>"Issues of mine, please, leave it."<p>

My mother turned her back and went to the kitchen, so I took everything and headed quickly to my bedroom. My sister was still entertained, watching now  
>Digimon. It was fun to watch it, I did it when I was little.<p>

The next morning started in a normal way: Math exam on the first period, and Alexandra at home sleeping because she didn't come when we had a test by  
>this hour. The posh girls, as always, were in their 'VIP zone', as they called it. They never failed to surprise me, how could some chicks so stupid be still alive? I<br>thought they would get hit by a bus because they didn't even know how to cross the street... would they have a GPS? It could be. As I gave my finished  
>exam to the teacher with almost all the questions answered, I came back to my desk and felt how the poshes fixed their murderous eyes at me, making me<br>want to kick them so bad.

As I sat, I took a paper and started making a list of stuff for the party that would take place the friday of the next week here at high school. They've chosen  
>a random person to organize it all, and with my bad luck, the chosen one was me. The 'good' part of this issue was that I only had to take charge of the<br>decoration. I was kinda scared of what music they'll put on there... probably some dance shit. And obviously I, as one of the helpers, had to assist.

Finally the bell rang and Alexandra rushed into the class; the teacher didn't say anything to her, she didn't bother yet.  
>"Hey, did you sleep well?" I asked her, as soon as she sat by my side.<br>"Bah." She said, leaving her black bag on the floor.  
>She was always like that when she'd just awaken, but in the end she was a good girl, even if she didn't like being called that. While I was on the moon<br>thinking about some random song, a teacher entered the class and said:  
>"Your teacher didn't come today, so you can go to the schoolyard." Alexandra got up from the chair, in a bad mood, like wondering why the fuck did she<br>come to school if the teacher didn't.

In the outside it was really cold, so the two of us stayed at the cafeteria. Even if the teachers didn't authorize students to be there during the class hours,  
>there was warm, and they've never called attention to us. A hotter weather should have come yet, but this year it seemed to arrive later, seeing that it only<br>appeared some random days. It was quite nice to me, I rather die because of the cold than living terrified by all the bugs the summer always brought. I  
>came back to the issue of prom thinking about what to do, I wanted the theme of this year to be something different, but I had no idea of what it would<br>be.

When I looked through the window still wondering, I saw Danny Worsnop sitting on a bench, alone. Which was quite weird, he was this boy who's always  
>surrounded by 'fangirls'. Suddenly, a gust of wind opened the door, bringing with it the idea for the party. It would be the winter, thereby we could use more<br>dark colors and that would be quite funny, I bet the poshes would be there with white dressed saying they symbolized the snow.

The classes reached its end by today, so I got on the bus to go home, and there was again that boy. I sat by his side and expected that everything would  
>go fast, I wanted to get home. He was really cute and I could hear the music he was listening to: Killswitch Engage, maybe, which was another point in his<br>favor. When I got out of the bus, I realized he was staring at me, which made me blush, even if I didn't know exactly why.  
>"I'm a mystery even for myself, how sad." I muttered, laughing across the street on my own.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emilie Scarlett &amp; Juliet Rose.<strong>_


End file.
